Killer Croc
Waylon Jones (ウェイロン・ジョーンズ, Weiron Jōnzu), also known as Killer Croc (キラークロック, Kirā Kurokku), wants to submerge all of Gotham City in water in order to facilitate his plundering of the city. Being forced to grew and raised up in Arkham Asylum throughout his entire life due to his appearance, the result of the combinations of a rare body mutation and being born as half-man, half-reptile, Waylon eventually tried accepting his place in society as always being seen as what others sees him to be. At some point, Waylon escaped from Arkham and eventually joined a traveling circus where he was made part of the freak-show. Bonding with the carnival workers and his fellow performers in the show, Waylon felt like he had a family for the first time. This came to a tragic end however, when vicious audience members in Gotham destroyed the circus/carnival and killed all whom Waylon felt affection for. feeling like a loner and an outcast after the incident, people constantly insulted and bullied on his sane life due to his appearance. When his anger finally reaching his breaking point, embraced his animal instincts and violently murders and devours them. Seeking revenge on all humanity for their crimes, he become a monster in body and spirit, adopted the name, "Killer Croc", and became an intelligent, but brutal and cannibalistic murderer and began to devour countless individuals to survive. Driven by hatred and a lust for violence, Killer Croc began forming a personal gang of his own to satisfy his means of being provided with money and satisfy his appetite for a larger scope of victims. He was also one of the eight assassins hired by Black Mask (actually Joker in disguise) to kill Batman on Christmas Eve. "Tick Tock! Feed the Croc!" :—Killer Croc. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Steve Blum (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Born with a rare mutation that made him reptilian and crocodile-like, his skin green and scaly, and which grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones was raised in a genetics research facility within Arkham for study. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As his physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. Appearance Killer Croc had green, scaly skin with a pale, white hue to his chest. He was barefoot, and also had them wrapped around his hands and wrists as well. Croc wore black trousers that had faint, white pinstripes. He had a black belt around his waist and had loose, overalls. Croc was shirtless (a trait that he had possibly carried over from his career as a wrestler), and had faint, yellow irises with black, slitted pupil eyes. From his chest upwards, Croc had scaly skin, yet, his belly appeared to have softer skin and was not scaly like the rest of his body. Croc had a slightly lean and muscular torso and has a large, and long tail. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Yellow *Height: 11 ft. *Weight: 210 lb. Attributes *Killer Croc has incredibly thick, tough skin, a long and large tail, even razor-sharp teeth and claws. *Greater intellect *An expert wrestler, his strength and stamina are at a near-superhuman level. *Heightened senses, and extremely fast reflexes. *Tracking *Incredibly fast underwater *Able to survive in water for extended periods of time. *An intense hatred of humanity. *Feral animal-behavior. *Cannibalistic. Gallery File:Waylon_jones_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Waylon Jones. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Traveling Circus **Betty *Killer Croc's Thugs Family *unnamed mother, desceased *unnamed father *unnamed aunt, deceased Neutral *Hugo Strange *Poison Ivy *Black Mask *Bane *Deathstroke *Lady Shiva *Deadshot *Firefly *Copperhead *Joker Rivals Enemies *Humans *Aaron Cash *Outsiders **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Robin *Teen Titans **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Gotham City Police **Gillian B. Loeb **Peter Grogan **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock Abilities and Powers Powers *'Unique Reptilian-Mutated Physiology & Psychology': *'Regenerative Healing Factor': He has regenerative powers similar to a reptile such as being able to regenerate lost limbs, organs & massive bruises and cuts. *'Armored Skin': His skin has hardened to the point where it is invulnerable to most forms of abrasion and even high caliber weapons fired from a distance. He can Also Stand extreme pressure conditions. For example, Killer Croc survived the fall from Wayne Tower and healed completely. **'Enhanced Senses': Waylon is able to feel movement while under water and find his prey using this movement. **'Amphibian': Although not officially able to breathe under water, Croc is able to hold his breath under water for an incredibly long time and swim at unbelievably fast speeds. **'Swimming': **'Superhuman Durability': **'Superhuman Speed': **'Claws': Croc's nails also seemed to alter with him as well, transforming into razor sharp claws. **'Teeth': **'Tail': Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)': Strength level *'Super-Human Strength': Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis His Early Days of Crime Life as a Hired Assassin During Years Passage While this was the first of their encounters, it would not be the last, as over the years Croc would find himself in and out of Arkham Asylum, escaping to wreak havoc on Gotham, only to be caught and returned by Batman. During one of these escapes, he devoured the hand of Guard Aaron Cash. Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Mutations Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Arkham Asylum inmates